rapunzelstangledadventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Maximus
Maximus is the main character in the ''Disney Channel'' animated, Tangled: The Series. He is a companion of Rapunzel, Eugene, and Cassandra, and tends in the series to act as a sort of equus ex machina, showing up at the last minute to snatch Rapunzel and her friends out of dangerous situations. History Taking place a few months after the events of Tangled and before the marriage in Tangled: Before Ever After, Maximus is shown to have officer status among the guards, alongside the Captain. His braided hair has also returned. Maximus is first seen evading the castle guards (mounted by Eugene) alongside Rapunzel and her steed Fidella to allow Rapunzel a chance to look out into the land beyond Corona's border wall. Maximus and the Pub Thugs are among the first persons to whom Eugene reveals his plan to propose to Rapunzel during her coronation, though in the event Rapunzel turns him down. That night, Maximus is asked by Rapunzel's lady-in-waiting Cassandra to help sneak Rapunzel over the wall to explore the land and take a break. He accepts, partly because of his crush on Fidella. During their outing, a mysterious rock causes Rapunzel's golden hair to grow back, just before the area rapidly begins to fill with razor-sharp thorn-like rocks sprouting from the ground. Rapunzel and Cassandra try to escape and are almost killed crossing a falling bridge; they are rescued by a heroic Maximus, who tries to help the duo get rid of the magic hair, though to no avail as it is impossible to cut. Later on at Rapunzel's coronation to be crowned an official princess, Cassandra notices suspicious activity and sends Pascal to alert Maximus. When he and the guards arrive, the door is blocked, though they manage to barge it down just in time to stop Lady Caine, the leader of a band of pirates. In "What the Hair?!," Maximus joins Eugene as he visits the Pub Thugs. At this time, Eugene feels his relationship with Rapunzel may be at stack, as she appears to be keeping secrets from him. During their time at the pub, Maximus spots Rapunzel and Cassandra sneaking off and informs Eugene. The two follow Rapunzel and Cassandra, and as Eugene goes to get answers, Maximus stays outside with Fidella. As they wait, he is pestered by a raccoon, though he gets his revenge in the end. In "Fitzherbert P.I.," Maximus stands by Eugene as he pursues a position on the royal guard. Although he succeeds, Eugene's arrogance quickly costs him his job, as he accidentally let a thief escape. Later on, Eugene suspects that a priceless painting has been stolen from the castle, though the Captain refuses to believe him. He and Maximus rush to stop the thief themselves, and after the criminal is disarmed by Eugene, Maximus apprehends him. In "In Like Flynn," Rapunzel "pranks" Maximus by luring him into a barn, ominously closing him in as if he's in danger, only to reveal that she has created a massive display in Maximus' honor, completely made of apples. Overjoyed to nearly tears, Maximus almost immediately dives in and begins eating to his heart's content. In "Great Expotations," Maximus is seen with the Captain of the Guards arranging guard placements for the Great Science Exposition, at which the latter realizes they didn't have enough guards. At that moment, Cassandra steps forwards to volunteer, so the Captain asks everyone, including Maximus, to give him the room to speak with his daughter. Later, Maximus assists Rapunzel with her contest entry, the Mega Dry, by running on a treadmill to power the giant fan. Subsequently, when Doctor St. Croix accidentally causes a swirling vortex by tampering with Varian's machine, Maximus helps out by running backwards on the Mega-Dry to create enough gust for Varian to reach the machine and avert the catastrophe. In "Pascal's Story," Maximus challenges Rapunzel to a sparring match with a wooden sword, interrupting her quality time with Pascal. Later, when Pascal runs away, Maximus searches the castle with his nose. Subsequently, he carried Rapunzel and Eugene back to the tower, with Cassandra riding on Fidella behind them. Season Two In "Beyond the Corona Walls," he helps crash Stalyan's wedding. In "Forest of No Return," he and Fidella work on their relationship while lost together. Season Three Appearances Season One * Before Ever After (first appearance) * What the Hair?! * Fitzherbert P.I. * Challenge of the Brave * The Return of Strongbow * Under Raps * Great Expotations * Pascal's Story * Big Brothers of Corona * Max's Enemy * Queen for a Day * Painter's Block * Not in the Mood * The Quest for Varian * Secret of the Sundrop Season Two * Beyond the Walls of Corona * The Return of Quaid * Goodbye and Goodwill * Forest of No Return * Freebird * King Pascal * There's Something About Hook Foot * Happiness Is... * Peril on the High Seas * Curses! * The Eye of Pincosta * Rapunzel and the Great Tree * The Brothers Hook * Rapunzel; Day One * Mirror, Mirror * Lost and Found * Destinies Collide Season Three * Rapunzel's Return, Part 1 * Rapunzel's Return, Part 2 * Return of the King * The Lost Treasure of Herz Der Soone * No Time Like the Past * The King and Queen of Hearts * Day of the Animals * Be Very Afraid! * Pascal's Dragon * Cassandra's Revenge * Flynnposter * Once a Handmaiden... * Plus est en Vous, Part 1 * Plus est en Vous, Part 2 * Plus est en Vous, Part 3 (final appearance) Trivia *It is unknown what Maximus's breed is, but judging by his size and appearance, it seems possible that Maximus may be a Hanoverian (a German Warmblood). *Maximus' exact age is unknown, but the dialogue in "Max's Enemy" seems to suggest that he is past his youth. *''Maximus'' is Latin for "very big" or "the greatest." References Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Animals Category:Classic Characters Category:Main characters Category:Companions